


Starry Night Walk

by Kymera219



Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Luci is a nervous Devil, Marriage Proposal, Pregnant Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Inspired by art from SeedsofLily, a late night beach stroll turns into an unexpected question for Chloe.Set in the time between "Campfires,Devils, and Ghosts Oh My " and " Angels, Urchins, & a Baby Oh My "
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	Starry Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacN/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts).



It was late Saturday night, and the stars shone brilliantly on the three figures walking along the beach.

Ever since she'd hit the second trimester, Chloe had taken to these late strolls as a way to combat the constant overheating she suffered.

Lucifer walked beside her, one hand holding hers, while the other kept a firm grip on the little girl riding his shoulders.

"Do you think she'll have wings?" Trixie asked from her perch.

"What Monkey?"

"Lily, Mom," the girl said with an eye roll,"do you think she'll have wings?".

"Oh! I'm not really sure, honestly," Chloe said as she rubbed her swollen abdomen.

After Lucifer's brother Raguel had spilled the beans about the pregnancy(and the gender), she and Lucifer had collaborated for a long while on a name for their little cherub.

Chloe had decided that the first name should be Lilian, or Lily for short,after her favorite grandmother. Lucifer insisted that their daughter have her middle name, Jane, because "she's as much a gift from God as you are, Detective ".

She kissed him senseless for that one.

Lucifer was lost in his thoughts as they walked. For weeks now, he'd been preparing to ask his Detective a very important question. He'd already obtained the urchins approval on the matter, and consulted Linda on the proper (I.e. Not over the top insane) way to go about it. He'd even gone so far as to discuss it with Raguel, who didn't understand the custom but was excited nevertheless.

Now it was simply a matter of when to actually do it. He could never seem to find the right time. But here, with Chloe glowing under the light of his stars while caressing the swell of their child, he knew this was it.

He stopped their walk and set Trixie down off his shoulders. "Run along a little ways, Urchin, I need to talk to your mother".

Trixie, having a good idea of what Lucifer was about to do, grinned and took off down the shore.

"What's going on, Lucifer?" Chloe asked, slightly confused by his actions.

The Devil took a deep breath and let it out, before taking her hands in his. "Detective....Chloe....we've been through a lot together, you and I, and despite a few hiccups...".

"You call Candy, the world's first murderer, and a priest trying to manipulate me into killing you a few hiccups?".

"Well, in terms of Celestial shenanigans, anyway,"she laughed as he continued," but despite all that, I'm the happiest I've ever been. You bring a light to my darkness, and I want to spend forever basking in your grace".

He let go of her hands, and got down on one knee.Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out a small,white box. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous band of diamonds surrounding a large, brilliant sapphire.

"Chloe Jane Decker, love of my eternal life and owner of my Devilish soul, will you marry me?".

Chloe put a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face as she nodded. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!".

Lucifer grinned as he stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They remained that way until a small foot decided to kick him through her mother.

Lucifer laughed as he pulled back. " Well,it seems our Lily girl approves of your decision, Detective".

"Yes, it seems she does," Chloe laughed.

Trixie ran back to them at that moment. "Lucifer, did you ask her?!

"I did indeed, offspring, and she's agreed to keep me around permanently".

"Yes!" Trixie shouted as she hugged them both. 

Lucifer unfurled his wings and curled them around his girls, reveling in the love and warmth of his little family.

As they embraced, the stars shown a little brighter as a certain Creator smiled down at them.

"It's about damn time, Son".


End file.
